dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Rocks the House
Episode information= Doug Rocks The House is the first part of the second episode of season three of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Larry *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Ned Cauphee *Beebe Bluff *Chad Mayonnaise Synopsis Doug destroys an entire old house in a rock-throwing contest with Roger. But when Patti witnesses the contest she gets angry at Doug, and he has to figure out why. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. What a day. Skeeter and I were on out way to school when we bumped into... While Doug and Skeeter head to school, they run into Roger and his gang, who are throwing stones at an old, dilapidated house. When Roger throws a stone at it, the house doesn't destroy a bit. So he offers Doug a stone to throw at the house with. Main episode Doug hesitates and says that he would do it if he had permission. A construction worker comes around and allows it, saying that the house is history. So Doug tosses a stone at the house and the impact of the stone ricocheting through the walls causes the whole house to tumble down, destroying it completely. The gang congratulates Doug for this, but when Patti comes around and witnesses the damage done, she says that Doug is "terrible." At school, Doug thinks about why Patti was upset at him. When Skeeter breaks the news of Doug destroying an old house, the kids ask him to autograph their rocks, which Doug complies to. Doug is still perplexed as to what Patti was so upset about. Doug's imagination: A muscular Doug comes around to join Roger and his gang, who are tossing stones at a house, with Skeeter standing beside. He takes a big boulder and rolls it towards the set of houses as if to knock over bowling pins. Skeeter, Roger and his gang congratulate Doug. But Patti, dressed in a white dress, walks up to Doug and tells him that he is terrible, which prompts a guilty Doug to slim down to his usual physique. Doug then discovers Patti talking to Beebe and walks up to her to apologize. Patti cuts him off and apologizes to Doug for getting mad at him. Doug is relieved and says that all he did was knock down "some crudy, old house," which causes Patti to revert back to her anger and walk away right after giving Doug a concise tirade. Beebe tells Doug that she will talk to her after he autographs her stone. At lunch, when Patti is paying for her lunch, the lunch lady tells her that Doug has bought her lunch for her. But Patti looks at him with contempt and walks off, confusing Doug. Doug asks Beebe what Patti said, but Beebe refuses, telling him that he can't tell because she's not speaking to him. So Doug decides to search for Patti himself. He finds Patti at her locker and tries to ask her what is going on. Patti tells him that there isn't anything left to discuss. Doug gets exasperated with Patti's attitude and starts arguing back, agreeing not to talk to her anymore and the two end up getting into a verbal altercation right before Patti finally leaves. When Skeeter comes around, he and Doug find a photo of Patti and her friends hanging out by her old house. Doug notes that the doorway looks familiar, and Skeeter reveals that Patti's old house is the same house he destroyed. Skeeter tells Doug that Patti and her father moved out of the house after her mother's death two years ago. He then discovers that the reason why Patti was upset was because that Doug destroyed her old house, something Doug didn't know. When at home, Doug tries to reason with himself that Patti is still in the wrong to get angry, saying to himself that he could see someone getting mad at another person for destroying their house while they are inside. He then spots the framed height chart from the Funnie's old house back in Bloatsberg and gets vivid memories of himself in his younger years being measured with the height chart. Doug's imagination: After the years of him as a toddler elapse, Doug is seen as himself in his current age and tells his father that he wouldn't like Bluffington. Just then, he looks at the window to find Roger and his gang cheering for Patti as she throws a stone at the house, completely destroying it. Doug then knows how Patti feels and decides he needs to apologize. He goes back to the spot where the wrecked house has been and tries to figure out something he can find to remember her old house by. When he discovers that the pieces to the house are now long gone, Porkchop has other plans and finds a piece off-screen to give to Patti. The two go to Patti's house, only for her father to tell her that she isn't feeling well. So Doug leaves, only to get stopped by Patti, who runs after him. Doug apologizes to Patti she interrupts him and she attempts to apologize, she notices a door knocker in his hand. He tells her he got it for her to remember her old house, only for it to turn out to be the Patterson's. She tells him that they were her next-door neighbors and Doug feels like an idiot. When she wants to keep it, he asks if it is to remind her of how stupid he is, and she says, no, it to remind her of how sweet Doug is, hugging him in the process. Doug is back in his room writing in his journal that it takes more than a wrecked house to wreck a friendship. Porkchop destroys Doug's house of cards with a small pebble using Doug's slingshot, and Doug later chases Porkchop around his room. Trivia *Larry's voice was done by a different voice actor than the one used in later episodes. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop